


Free Fall

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drabble, Infidelity, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Had Baekhyun known that Chanyeol was in one of his moods, he wouldn’t have dared to play footsies with him under the table, much less not when both of their spouses were right there with them.





	Free Fall

This relationship they had didn’t have a name to it — not that they can be bothered to label it anyway. They were both married. This was _wrong_ on so many levels, and yet, they found themselves succumbing more and more to sin; lust and passion outweighing the silent tugging at the back of their minds that is conscience.

Had Baekhyun known that Chanyeol was in one of his moods, he wouldn’t have dared to play footsies with him under the table, much less not when both of their spouses were right there with them. He of all people knew that footsies with Chanyeol were anything _but_ innocent. The heat in his groin suddenly became all too much to bear and he had to use all the will power he had in his body to keep himself from whimpering when he felt Chanyeol’s sock-clad foot go higher up on his thigh — making him wonder what more wonderful things Chanyeol’s body could offer him tonight.

He guessed, no, he knew he’d be good. Experience has taught him that much. And if those touches under the table weren’t mind-blowing, Baekhyun definitely knew that what was about to come _is._ Baekhyun subtly bit his lip as he felt Chanyeol's toes rub at his crotch — teasing his slowly awakening manhood. The bowl of soup he was holding up to his mouth fell onto his lap as he felt Chanyeol do an experimental flick of his big toe on his already stiffening length, and he mentally kicked himself for wearing highly restrictive trousers that night — the pressure on his nether regions making his pants tighter than they already were. God clearly hated him. 

Baekhyun jerked upright as the warm liquid slid down his legs — more bothered by the heat totally unrelated thereto. He quickly excused himself from the table — muttering something about how clumsy he has become as he got older. His attempt at a reassuring smile was coupled with some mumbled apologies as his wife shot him a worried look, turning down her offer of company to the restroom. He had barely finished wiping the soup off his sodden front when he heard the lock on the door click and no sooner did he find himself being pressed onto the marble counter. Hot breath tickled his senses, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Baekhyun didn't need to turn around to recognize the presence. “Chanyeol… Stop.”

The man in question did anything but, turning Baekhyun's petite form around in one swift motion and pulling their bodies flush — the gesture more than enough to bring awareness to the giant's growing need.

"You shouldn’t have started it then. After all these years, you should've known that self-control isn’t really my cup of tea,” Chanyeol's husky voice lingered on Baekhyun’s mind and all he could was to cling onto the sink behind him — knuckles turning white in a feeble attempt to hold on to his sanity.

Never had he quite imagined himself to be caught dead in such a situation. Cheating was one thing. Cheating publicly — in a restaurant’s comfort room with both their spouses nearby — was an entirely different story. Sure, he had teased Chanyeol with the end goal of being fucked good tonight. But he thought it would be later... much, _much_ later. Who knew Chanyeol was so wound up that he couldn't even wait until the end of their dinner, when they would feed their wives some bullshit about needing a bros' night cap slash bonding time before sending them on their merry way home.

Yet again, Baekhyun can't help but welcome Chanyeol's newfound aggression. The thrill mixed with the anxiety over being caught was a good mix and it made the both of them more excited than usual. Oh yes, this was definitely so much better than foreplay.

Chanyeol hoisted Baekhyun up and sat him on the sink — hands kneading softly at his butt cheeks as he pressed a sloppy kiss onto the latter’s lips which the smaller eagerly accepted. Chanyeol’s tongue was slick and wet and Baekhyun knew that he was far too addicted to Chanyeol’s lips to even think of refusing him the entrance that he sought. And so, he opened his mouth to allow him just that, bringing his hands up to fist on Chanyeol’s soft brown locks, deepening the kiss by pulling him downwards, wanting nothing else than to explore his sweet cavern all the more.

Baekhyun knew they had gotten too far when he felt Chanyeol’s hand hastily make its way under his jeans, but he knew there was no turning back as he felt familiar thick fingers tug at the waistband of his underwear. He mewled as he felt Chanyeol’s fingertips graze ever-so-lightly on his crease, successfully ridding him of all the inhibitions he had left just a few seconds prior.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but buck up onto Chanyeol’s touch, the little devils he had for fingers always did make him teeter along the borders of sanity. Chanyeol smirked as he felt Baekhyun meet his fingers with his hips as he teased with light touches along his slit. The barely restrained look of pleasure on Baekhyun’s face was so much of a turn on, and they haven't even started yet. The moment Baekhyun bit his lower lip to stop a whimper, Chanyeol knew they needed to move it along before he busted a nut just by looking at Baekhyun's pleasured face. It has happened before, and to allow a repeat of that would be embarrassing on so many levels that Chanyeol's ego may never be able to recover from such blow.

Plus, the giant was never really big on patience, and all it took for him was a few seconds to lift Baekhyun up and back to rid him of his overly tight jeans that clung to his legs like second skin, his underwear taken along by Chanyeol's rather harsh pull. 

Eager to please, Chanyeol went down on his knees and plunged his head onto Baekhyun’s heat without preamble, flattening his wide tongue as he licked a strip across the crevice of his ass and punctuating it with a suck at the quivering hole. He was rewarded by a breathy moan of his name as he started to dart his tongue to and fro — making Baekhyun clamp his legs tightly around Chanyeol’s neck.

Baekhyun wanted more of that slick tongue filling his insides and he started to tug at Chanyeol’s hair to bring in him deeper — never mind that he was acting for all the world like some cheap slut. Slut or not, Baekhyun couldn’t even be bothered to care anymore. If _this_ was what being a slut entails, then he’d be more than willing to be a slut for Park Chanyeol's tongue, thank you very much.

Speaking of tongue, Chanyeol expertly rolled said tongue one last time before he tapped Baekhyun’s legs so that he'll loosen their hold on either side of his head. Hastily standing up to his full height, the giant bowed down to capture Baekhyun’s mouth in a hungry kiss — delighting in the way the petite frame shuddered against him. He then brought his left hand up to encircle Baekhyun’s waist, right hand frantically searching his back pocket for the familiar foil pack that he kept there for 'emergencies', i.e. _now_. He may have fumbled too much because it only took a few moments before slim fingers slapped his clumsy ones away and retrieved the elusive packet for him.

The same slender fingers hurriedly opened the packaging before yanking Chanyeol closer by the waistband of his slacks, wasting no time in undoing the button and pushing the offending material down along with the fabric of Chanyeol's boxers.

Chanyeol could do no more than groan lowly as he felt frantic, albeit tentative fingers stroke his manhood once before he felt himself being smoothly sheathed in latex, the control he initially had over the situation slowly slipping from his grasp.

But the grip on his cock never slipped, and it was in a fleeting moment of clarity from his muddled thoughts did he register the sudden heat that started to surround his cock. "Baek... Wait, I haven't prep—"

... _oh?_

"You fucking planned this, didn't you?" Chanyeol's brows furrowed as he felt himself smoothly breach Baekhyun's entrance, as if it had been stretched prior in preparation for this very purpose, which it probably was.

Baekhyun's smirk was more than enough to communicate that the answer to the giant's query was in the affirmative. And _that_ definitely did a number to Chanyeol's sanity. The image of sweet, innocent-looking Baekhyun, legs spread wide open on their matrimonial bed as his wife readied herself in the powder room for their night out, delicate fingers prying himself open — probably with the help of some of the toys Chanyeol had gifted him over the years when their time to meet up was scarce — in preparation for meeting and riling up the same man who gave him said toys. Fucking sinful, that's what Byun Baekhyun is. "I did... Fuck me now..."

A breathy_ 'please' _was all it took for the man called to snap, all nerves in his body seemingly going on overdrive as the scenario he imagined materialized before his own eyes, Baekhyun spreading his legs a tad bit wider than they already were, his come hither eyes pushing the last tendrils of sanity out of Chanyeol's mind as the former leaned his back on the mirror and pulled Chanyeol's hips closer with his ankles that magically wrapped around the giant's hips, the movement allowing Chanyeol's cock to slip in all the way up to the hilt.

The duet of guttural moans was fleeting before resounding slaps of flesh filled the air. Baekhyun buried his head onto Chanyeol’s shoulder – biting at the flesh so as to muffle the yelp that he let out as Chanyeol pounded into him in wild abandon. Chanyeol’s free hand made its way onto Baekhyun’s silver locks and brought their mouths together in an open-mouthed kiss — swallowing each other’s screams of pleasure as they became one, nothing but hot passion coursing through their veins.

Baekhyun hiked his legs up higher and wrapped themselves tightly around Chanyeol’s torso, urging him to go deeper while his thrusts gained momentum. The sound of skin slapping against skin along with their stifled moans reverberated throughout the four walls of the bathroom — echoing back to the source of the sound.

Baekhyun thought that it sounded like music to his ears. Seemingly unsatisfied with their position, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun’s left leg and perched it onto his right shoulder — effectively changing the angle, thereby hitting a spot within him that Baekhyun never knew the existence of before Chanyeol came into his life. Had he known, he definitely wouldn't have married that early, for sure.

“You’re pretty… flexible for… someone… who… claims… to be… getting…old,” Chanyeol muttered in between grunts as he continued to bury himself deeper into Baekhyun’s heat — the drastic change in angle bringing them to a new level of high.

Baekhyun was far too gone to even think of a reply and canted his hips instead — drawing a low moan from Chanyeol, momentarily making him slack off a little as Baekhyun’s walls clenched on him as he continued to roll<strike>ing rolling hills</strike> his hips. It was Baekhyun’s turn to gasp as the magnitude of Chanyeol’s thrusts came back with full force. He let his head loll backwards, not even paying heed to the slight pain it caused when he hit the mirror with every thrust.

Baekhyun was a vision like this — lips parted in a silent moan while occasionally biting down on said lips to stifle the groans he failed to restrict, eyes hooded as he stared right back into Chanyeol's eyes, conveying through his orbs what his lips could not say in this public place, or perhaps, not in this life. 

_I love you. I am yours._

Chanyeol sees what he couldn't hear. Baekhyun clutched his neck desperately in full surrender, back arching gracefully as the latter gave one particularly hard thrust as the sudden rush of emotions overwhelmed him, thus giving Chanyeol access to nip at the alabaster skin of the smaller's clavicle, leaving a bruise to mark his territory. To hell with getting caught. They'll deal with it later when the time comes. 

For now, what matters is what's here, right now. Not husbands, not lovers, nor friends. Just _that _— Chanyeol and Baekhyun who knew in their hearts that they belonged to each other even when fate didn't allow them to freely do so. 

The multitude of emotions crescendoed with the same rhythm as Chanyeol's hips. A few more thrusts was all it took for Baekhyun to see white — waves and waves of pleasure washing over his senses as he held onto Chanyeol’s shoulders to ground himself as the latter continued to thrust into him – the sudden contraction of his walls around the giant's cock bringing the latter to his own climax not long after.

The smell of sex hung in the air as two bodies slumped against each other for support — utterly exhausted, but nonetheless sated.

At that moment, all that mattered to Baekhyun was what was happening in the confines of the secluded bathroom, not really caring about his wife, Chanyeol’s wife, and whatever it was that laid waiting for them on the other side of the door. All the complexities in his life were pushed to the back of his mind as he reveled in the warmth of the man against him — carefully listening to the other’s erratic heartbeats as he pressed his head against the sturdy chest and placed butterfly kisses there as he panted.

Baekhyun pretty much figured that he would have wanted to live in this moment forever, barely registering the frantic knocks on wood in his haze, too tired to care and keep up the pretense that is his entire life.

And in the moment the door was pushed wide open to reveal the identical pair of shocked eyes of the woman Baekhyun promised his life to, he knew, he just _knew_ that he lied then, because now, his entire being belonged to Chanyeol. And he allowed himself a _free fall._

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Y'know the drill.  
\- This is definitely not my best work. It's been so long since I wrote shit. I'M SO SORRY.  
\- I have no other excuse for this except that Baekhyun looks so fucking hot okay kthnxbye


End file.
